


Fragile Tension

by JanustheGod



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, F/M, Multi, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanustheGod/pseuds/JanustheGod
Summary: Jaime's trapped in his room while Brienne releases some of her tension without knowing Jaime's at home.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Oberyn Martell/Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Spying on her again?

**Author's Note:**

> “Come on Jaime. You’re worrying me. Was she already doing it in the shower when you came?” Tyrion asked and then repeated the last words again in his head. He made a mental note to ask Jaime if he came at his roommate’s unusual sexual drive.

“She’s doing it again Tyrion!” Jaime silently cursed to his phone. Tyrion on the other end put the phone away from his ear and paused a moment before speaking.

“What’s she doing? Cleaning your house or telling you about how irresponsible you are again?” Tyrion mocked.

“No!” Jaime said as if it was something obvious.

“She never tells me that I’m irresponsible and you know I clean most of the time.”

“We both know these two things are lies but still, I can give you the latter part since you did the cleaning when you first moved in. And called me every time you were doing it.” Tyrion sipped from his drink.

“No and yes. But that’s not the point. The point is-“

“Yes what was the point Jaime?” Tyrion asked faking to be very curious about what he may say.

“She’s doing it again. She’s… you know. Getting her stress out.” Jaime said. He palmed his face and then spoke quietly.

“She’s masturbating, again. How can someone get herself off and then have a drink? Then gets two or three orgasms in a row? I want to get out but she thinks I’m already not at home and-“

“Wa-wa-wait Jaime. You mean you didn’t tell her you were home or are you spying on her again?” Tyrion asked seriously that Jaime felt like a child again. He leaned back on his bed and tried to make as little sound as possible while doing it.

“No. It’s not like that Tyrion. This morning I told her I was leaving when she was in the shower so I realized I forgot my wallet. Even though I mostly pay everything from my phone I told myself to get it instead and then I came home. She was still in the shower.” Jaime stopped at there to get a grip of what happened. Tyrion nodded and waited for him. But he did not have the courage to tell more details about his roommate.

“Come on Jaime. You’re worrying me. Was she already _doing it_ in the shower when you came?” Tyrion asked and then repeated the last words again in his head. He made a mental note to ask Jaime if he _came_ at his roommate’s unusual sexual drive.

“Umm…”Jaime said and gave one of those insufferable pauses of his.

“Okay I am hanging up since your tongue gone inside of you. Is there anything I can do or you just wanted to share me this amazing experience?” Tyrion said lifting from his couch and opening the doors of his balcony. He was living in Sydney and his house was on the shore. It was calm in winter and now it was night at Australia. But Jaime paid little attention to that. He could mock with Tyrion that he was always trying to be ahead of everything and everyone. That way he would get the information first no matter what the information was about Tyrion would say.

“Brother, I am stuck in here and I am very late for work. Please call Brienne and distract her or tell her that something happened and she needs to go out. I don’t know but make something up. You’re good at this.” Jaime said in fear of Brienne coming into his room any moment.

“So you want me to save you. Again.” Tyrion reminded himself of the night they went to a strip club in London for his taste but Jaime could not bear long enough for the dancer on his lap so that he told Tyrion to pay the young man enough to leave him alone. To their surprise Tyrion’s plan did not go as he planned and he found himself fucking the dancer in his hotel room. Jaime laughed hard that night and thanked him for his _help_.

“Not like that.” Jaime said thinking of his brother and Brienne in that previous situation. He would not want to think about them in that way and could not be sure of who would be fucking who at this moment cause the sounds Brienne made got louder. Jaime was sure that even Tyrion can hear it.

“Please call her and-“

“After she finishes I will.” Tyrion said and gulped. _He heard her_ Jaime thought and felt anger. Why was he feeling anger towards his little brother?

“Please tell me when this bullshit ends and then I’ll save you, _again._ ” Tyrion said and hung up. Jaime slowly put the phone down and listened to his roommate. He knew it was the most insane moment of his life since he moved in here. Even their meeting was uncomfortable in every possible way. But he did not want to think about that at the moment. There was an uncomfortable feeling under his trousers and he knew that it would be insane to even consider it but his hand instinctively went to his belt and slowly unbuckled it.

“To the Seven, what am I doing?” He said to himself and stopped. He got up and got rid of his jacket. Then he loosened his tie around his neck and unbuttoned first three buttons of his shirt. He heard his roommate’s voice getting closer. _Is she doing it while walking to her room?_ His blood started to boil and he arched his neck to release the building tension. Then another sound came from Brienne. It contained words this time.

“Oh Seven! I’m coming. I’m coming! Oh Warrior!” she made out all the words with a guttural sound. Jaime threw himself onto his bed and unzipped his trousers. He wiggled out of them and stroke his cock outside of his boxer. But he did not expect himself to fully awake inside there. His face burned but he did not hesitate to take himself in his hand. As far as Brienne led him he went after her. He listened her pleading sound and bold remarks. He could imagine having her next to him on his bed while they both pleasured themselves. He could sense her fresh smell on his sheets when he shut his eyes and hold onto that body he adored once. Her long neck infused in pink because he kissed her hard there and those legs caging him to herself. He felt his cock grew taller at the image of her thighs capturing him. He knew it would be tighter than his own hand but there was only one way to find out and he did not want to even think about that. He just wanted to get himself off like she did right now. In every stroke he could feel it was time for him to spill and cry but he bit down every possible exclamation coming from his mouth. But then he pictured Brienne next to him again. Calling him by his name and holding onto his neck as he thrusted into her. She would be loving but also daring. Maybe if she was here he would be all finished at the sight of her wasted from multiple orgasms. Jaime’s hand went faster and he bit his pillow to stop his groaning. _Shit I’m losing. I can’t come before her._

He heard her getting slower cause the sounds she made turned into little moans and soft ‘oh’s. Jaime shut his eyes tight and also slowed down. How long has It been since she said _I’m coming!_ and not coming actually? She was untrustworthy at the moment and it was out of her character. Jaime laughed at that in the inside and thought of how he could get her off and let her surrender to that feeling. He started to dream again.

He could definitely taste her and let her have the pleasure of being tongued by her best friend/roommate. That reminded him the presence of Brienne’s boyfriend Tormund. He immediately stopped stroking himself but Brienne was just pacing up.

“Oh she’s going to kill me.” He said taking his cock in his hand second time and working his way as Brienne controlled him with her voice.

“Yes. Like that. Mmm… that’s it.” she was talking to someone maybe in her head and it helped Jaime a lot. _I am trying but you hold yourself too much wench._ Jaime replied.

“No. Slower. Please…” another pleading note hanged on her voice and Jaime slowed down. _I’ll let you come better._ He thought of her lips parting and her back arching as he thrusted inside her _slowly._

“Yes, yes. Yes! That’s- oh…” Brienne broke a cry and Jaime sped up. He bit onto his pillow again and his hips moved forward before releasing. _Yes, yes, yes! Oh my-_

Jaime’s phone started to ring. The thing was it was not on silent.


	2. All Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been more than one month but I'm not good at updating if I don't feel like the chapter can be worse than my expectations. So here it is.  
> Would appreciate feedbacks from you!
> 
> It's been 2 weeks since I've wrote that sentence, so...   
> ;)

Jaime fumbled with his trousers and reached for his phone but then he heard the foot steps of his roommate and got out of his bed rushing to his bathroom. Maybe he could make Brienne believe that he forgot his phone in his bedroom and she would be off. He quietly got inside the bathroom and closed the door with utmost care to not make a sound. At that moment his roommate came in. She found the door parted so she did not knock like she usually did before intrusion. He held his breath behind the door but still listened to her movements in his own bedroom which did not help when she called for his name.

“Jaime?” She called because she could sense that he was here a moment before like a predator. The mattress on his bed was ruffled and he would neatly tuck unless something unusual happened.

Brienne looked around his room and only found his bed was a little untidy and the screen lighted up with the notification of a missed call from Tyrion. She hesitantly took the phone and slided the notification right to call Tyrion to let him know Jaime left his phone at home. But there was something off from the moment she heard his phone ring and entered his room. She called for his name because he must be here and,

“Oh gods!” She dropped the phone unintentionally and her eyes opened, the clouds gathered around her. If he was really here, he must have heard her.

“Gods!” She panicked and did not know what to do but threw herself on his bed. It’s still warm. The tension of a sudden anger built up in her and reached her throat. She yelled.

“Jaime! Come out you prick! I know you’re in here.” She got up and got out of his room to look around the very little house.

“Jaime come out and-“ she stopped because she felt delusional looking for a six foot tall man in their very little apartment.

“Okay. Calm down. He may have come in to take something and then left when I was in shower. But if he may have- Gods! Stop thinking about the other shit possibility. It’s just nonsense and even if he heard, or… it’s just human what I did. For hours…” she was at this room when she finished fighting with her thoughts and a text message appeared on Jaime’s phone screen. She slowly reached for it and tapped on the notification.

I’m sorry Jaime but you should tell her that yourself. If you’re really bothered by her ‘actions’ when she’s ‘alone’ and probably just does that when she’s only ‘alone’ but you ‘accidentally’ intrude, you should ask yourself why it bothers you so much that you call me to ask if I can call her to distract her from her own -well, you know, tension. So my advice for you is -regarding this very long letteresque message- go and talk to her if you can help her with her needs you cheeky bastard.

Brienne was gaping at the message, rereading it several times before freaking out. When she finished her third reading she could not breathe for a moment.

“Oh my, he’s… he heard me? What?” Every word she was releasing the last breaths in her chest and felt the blood rushing all over her body. She sat on the bed and looked at the words that Tryion wrote again.

_Alone, bother, and tension, help her with her needs you cheeky bastard._

She felt perplexed but resolved at the same time. Yes, she only did when she was sure she was alone or Jaime’s in one of his very drunk sleeps that he can’t even escape the building in case of an emergency. So she thought, she was all at peace with her ‘actions’ of pleasuring herself. Apparently the text she read said otherwise. All this time... she got angry and sad and mostly disappointed.

“You bastard.” She spat fury in her eyes and voice.

Jaime woke up when he heard she was back again in his room from her cursing at him. Okay, how much will he hide in this very little bathroom or the real question, how long will it take her to find him in his own bathroom hiding like a rat?

Knowing his fault but still not facing the consequences, which would upset Brienne to see him running away from a confrontation. Especially the closest person in his life. But she may not know that cause he was being a dick or joking around when it came to expressing emotions. Sentiment and affection towards his brother and sister was okay-but to Brienne- He feared. What if she would turn him down and then their beautiful friendship ends for sure. Because he would hardly face everyday living in the same house with his, what- crush. Yes she is a crush in literal meaning of the word. _She crushed me the moment we met and still does everyday._ She would not care if he’s richer or more beautiful when she says those very honest and true things he needs to hear to his actual face without expressing her own emotion. But what it is there to be said? He knows he can actually count on her and that-

That is crushing his soul. He thought she was his best friend and soul mate, like they just shared a genuine connection only for friends to have. But the days passed and he became obsessed with hearing how her day went and when she will kick his boyfriend’s ass cause he is not capable of meeting her needs in any case. Not in their relationship or in bed. Especially the latter. He knew being there for her and supporting her was natural for him but he did not do any of that to any of the people in his life. He cared and helped his brother, sometimes his sister when she was little but now, not anymore. For Brienne, he felt something not like the way he cared for his family. He thought it was what a true friendship was cause he never had a very good friendship like this.

Now he was hiding inside and squeezing his balls for a drop of courage to come out and tell her that he is very, very sorry. But he couldn’t help not to surrender to her voice.

“I can’t believe this. He- he’s a disappointment and- How could he? Shit.” She threw his phone away and turned onto one of the pillows and let her frustration and anger spill from her eyes. Her nose brushed against his pillow and when she sniffed his cologne, it got to her brain. It caused her to lose herself and rush out of the bed. She got the phone and called Tryion ready to ask him everything Jaime told him. It was her right to know this and beat him after he came home.

She pressed her fist onto the side of her leg until Tyrion answered the phone. Cursed in her mind to her roommate and also herself for reacting this uncontrollably. It was a rage she never felt for a while since that day. No. She pushed away the memory of the humiliation and focused on what she’ll say to Tyrion. To her surprise Tyrion called for Jaime’s name and when he heard no voice he understood everything.

“Brienne?” He said softly like her father did when she was very upset and wanted to lie in his lap while crying like there was no end to where her tears came. Now she was crying like she was twelve again, from a heartbreak she faced for the first time.

“Tyrion.” She managed between her quiet sobs. She heard Tyrion making a sound empathic.

“My dear. I’m sorry. Can you talk at the moment or-“

“No! I’m, I’m okay. I just-“ she brushed the tears away with her hand and sat on the bed again. Her hands were trembling and her legs were bouncing. She was nervous and upset, maybe a little terrified to speak.

“Brienne, are you alright? Please tell me that-“

“I read the message. I’m… okay.” She said trying to persuade herself with her words also. But Tyrion did not buy her.

“I know you are not okay. If you want I can come over and we can talk face to face or bring you Jaime if you want to kill him. It would be my pleasure for the headache he gave me about you.” He said before stopping himself.

“In good way of course. If you’ve really read the message you may see it I presume?” Brienne could not understand why would Jaime talk about her on the phone to his brother but also share in a way that was ‘good’.

“So he was telling you about me every time I masturbated.” She said plainly. Tyrion started to cough at the other end of the phone and excused himself for getting water.

She waited while she looked at her hands playing with the skin on her leg. When it started to turn pink and ache Tyrion came. He apologized a few times. It was meant for what she said previously.

“Brienne I think I must talk to you in person because this is a very sensitive matter. Mostly for you because I know my brother- well he is really good at fucking things up and I’m good at fixing them and making the picture clearer. Please tell me I can come over and-“

“Tyrion there’s no need for that. I just want to know. When and how this… started.” Tyrion exhaled.

“On the phone?”he asked for her to reconsider it.

“Yes. On the phone.” She said rage presence in her voice. Tyrion huffed and took a breath.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you but it won’t be as effective as in person Brienne. Are you sure you want to hear it on the phone?” He asked carefully. Brienne took her time and reconsidered because he said it like that and also something in her was rushing, aching for what the hell they shared of her. It was not acceptable or just normal- not even right but she still remained calm on the outside. But her other part said just stop talking to these people and find another place to stay, even though it was her own apartment. They also did not deserve to explain themselves but something was promising for her to hear what actually was going on. That was If he’s really interested helping her with her needs.

Brienne released a tired breath out and repeated her words to Tyrion.

“Okay then. I’ll try my best to pick the right words to tell what my idiot brother suffers from.” Brienne lost at Tyrion’s last word and raged.

“What? What he may suffer on this issue? What possibly may cause him to talk about my sexual life and suffer? Oh pardon me. A woman like me cannot even touch herself when she’s supposed to be alone? Is that it? I don’t deserve to have any pleasure even by myself? Should I feel sorry for your ears that witnessed a very unpleasant kind of disgust? Or maybe I should die alone and-“

“Brienne, please! Stop talking nonsense and listen.” Tyrion could not help but let his voice increase in a warning tone. Both for not humiliating herself and saving his brother from another disaster.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve just said what he feels and please, listen to me Brienne. Again, I am very sorry about all of this.”

“I want to know everything he said to you.” Brienne said still pissed.

“Okay. Are you going to listen carefully without any second thoughts or judgement?” Tyiron asked very seriously.

“Judgement? When I judged any of you?”

“Brienne.” He warned.

“I mean it. If I were you, I would kill him or would not accept anything. But you are not me and actually I think you should hear it before having any ill thoughts not beneficial to yourself.” He said sympathetically. Brienne took a deep breath and let it out.

“Okay.” She mumbled and got comfortable on the bed.

“Tell me. I’m listening.” She sounded casual.

“Where do you want me to start? From the beginning or what Jaime feels about you?” Tyrion said very openly. It got into her brain and tried to make sense of what Jaime may possibly feel about her. Digust? Amusing?

“Just start where you think will make me listen.” She said and annoyed Tyrion.

“Okay. I’ll say everything very straight be ready for it Brienne. I’m not gonna stop, so do not interrupt me. Are we okay?”

“Yes.” She said.

“He did not tell me because he wanted to just tell me casually. He knew it was a very private matter but he really suffered.”

“Don’t-“

“Do not interrupt me, remember?”

“Okay.” She sounded grumpy.

“The first time was when he was drunk and please forgive me for being explicit but when he tried to get rid of his hardness when you were- you know, doing what you were doing.” Brienne could not help but flush at the thought of him getting hard at the same moment she was masturbating in her bed.

“I didn’t understand why he called me about this but at the end of the phone call I told him simply that he was attracted to you. He didn’t accept of course. He’s really blind to his emotions. But second time he called after that night, he sounded helpless and admitted that he may have found you attractive but you were his best friend so it was not possible for him to feel that way about you. Again, he did not accept. But I told him and we’ve talked about mostly his unending affection towards you. Forgive me but he did not tell me any details and I assure you he’s not like one of those men who tells other men about sexual stuff. That's maybe the problem but still. He never tells anything about the people’s private lives but the thing is, this affected him. In fact it affected him very much that he could not escape the thought of thinking of you in another way. So I became his therapist for a while until… today.”

Tyrion waited for her to say something but she made no sound, nothing. He thought she’s fallen asleep or angrier than before. But he hoped she understood why he suffered the way he did. When Brienne took a breath and paused, Tyrion's heart started to race. He hoped he told everything in the most possible best way. 

"Are you kidding me?" She was pissed. He did not think about that possibility of her not taking him seriously and yes, he forgot that Jaime told him about how some douchebags had a bent on her. He should've remembered that but he may have fucked it all up for his brother right now. 

"No-no please Brienne. It's not a joke or a bet. Jaime's really attr-"

"What? A bet? Did he-" Brienne stood up and started to walk inside the room with fury. 

"Your- He, he told you about the bet didn't he?" she asked and stopped when she felt some tears falling from her eyes. It was disappointment, again.

"How could he do that? It was a-" she said to herself and Tyrion panicked.

"Brienne please! I forced him to tell me about that because he feared that you may think his affection towards you is a joke. Like right now. But it is not Brienne. I give my word and everything to it. In fact I'm coming there. If you won't open the door I'll smash it with Bronn." When she heard 'Bronn' it made her stop.

"Please not that asshole. Also I will be out in a few minutes Tyrion. I can't stand here with this- I just need to find him and-

"Kill him?" Tyrion filled.

"Yes. Probably he'll be dead. If you have any messages, last words, I can deliver him." Brienne said hysterically. 

"Oh- then I can only tell him to speak his heart to you dear Brienne. I hardly repeat myself but, please. Listen to him. It's not what you think and he is seriously ill for you. In a good way. I mean you're his medicine or something, he said like that in one of our- Sorry. I gave too much information again. But please. This is my last time saying but, please Brienne. Listen to him." Tyrion stopped himself from talking and took a breath before starting again. On the other side, Brienne stopped listening Tyrion of how his brother described her to Tyrion. _A medicine. Just like Jaime._ She smiled for a moment before saying goodbye to Tyrion and leaving him puzzled.

She put Jaime's phone down and went to her room to redress herself for a quick jog outside to clear her mind. 

Jaime heard her leaving and got comfortable. He took his time to be sure if she really went out and at that time he thought about the conversation of his roommate and brother. From the last bit of it she may be less angrier than when she phoned to Tyrion but how could Jaime know of course. But now, what he should do? Go to his work or call it sick? Maybe go after Brienne or wait for her in the house? His heart would say the second choices but his brain was telling him to go to work even though he's almost an hour late. But who cares? He's the manager and he can be late. So he did the first one. After five minutes or more he could not bear and slowly came out of his bathroom. He quietly tiptoed and then took his phone placed neatly on his bedside. _She also fixed the mattress. Bravo._ Her scent was still present in his room. He stopped himself to inhale it any longer and packed everything with him then exited the house. 

Brienne was working on her laptop in her workplace, which is a local coffee shop. She was rereading her thesis when Oberyn came and scared her from the back. She jumped as he was reading the same sentence for the fifth time because of the recent information she had about her roommate from Tyrion. But as soon as she felt Oberyn behind her neck whispering something she slapped him and told him to sit down. He did as she said with a grin on his face. She knew what it was signaling and closed her laptop. 

"What is it?" she asked like she didn't know what was on his mind. Oberyn put his arm on the table and leaned on it. 

"You want me to say it here?" his voice was dangerous but amusing. Brienne blushed a little even though she was very used to his presence by now.   
"I can still make you blush. I guess you've earned a good f-"

"Shut up." she sounded annoyed because she would not mention the word 'fuck' if it's very necessary. But the man in front of her was someone else that she may even consider letting it all go and fall in love. Still, there was someone keeping that spot. 

"Sorry, I was joking Brienne. I didn't mean to be rude to you." he was very serious again and that's what she loved about him. It made her blush further. 

"It's okay. But I can still take your offer. If- I don't want to force you or-"

"You can't force me." He stopped her from making her feel bad because they were only fucking when one of them needed it. Oberyn was mostly okay with that because he couldn't keep a record who he may have been with for a week. But he made effort to keep himself safe for the sake of Brienne for these last few months. They've started as a date but figured out that they only wanted to feel each other in other sense. Oberyn liked it and got surprised every time Brienne called him for talking about something after having sex a few days ago. He cannot call her a fuck buddy but also a flirt. She was a friend who he was having sex with. Which was very great and he wished he could've found a connection like this in one of his real relationships. 

"It's okay for you?" Brienne asked like she was really embarrassed about it. He smiled to her innocence.

"You know I love every moment spent with you. I mean the 'spent' here. " he winked. Brienne turned her head as if she's disgusted.

"Don't- just I feel like I'm using you for just that purpose and it feels wrong when I say it to myself." Oberyn laughed at her but then held her hand on the table to comfort her.

"Darling then I am also using you. I don't think it as using because we want to see each other only for one or two reasons. But if you have someone else you can tell me." He changed his tone and left her hand. Now she laughed at him.

"Really? Like I would need. I'm very glad even I found someone but I have someone in my life like you. So I'm very content with that part of my life." she said as bold as she can and Oberyn wanted to kiss her at that instant.

"Also, I'm very offended that you though I can search for someone else. I guess," she lowered her voice and leaned on the table for only him to hear her.

"I did not make it clear when I was saying how great you made me feel. I hope I can make it up today." she was going into the dangerous territory again and knew that Oberyn would start the act now. She saw how his face heated and how his throat went down. She gave him a moment to catch himself. Until then she gathered her stuff and waved at her colleague on the other side of the bar. 

"I'll tell him I'm off so we can go, okay?" she asked him and Oberyn shook his head. When she left he thought what was waiting him when they were in his apartment. Or hers, he corrected himself. He stood up to take Brienne's belongings and waited for her to come. She was talking a little fast and making excuses -not like her- but he smiled. When she came she was smiling.

"Okay. So I'll have the night shift so can we go to my apartment if that's okay?" she did not want to sound oppressing. 

"Of course." he said and opened the door for her. She took her bag from him and thanked. It took fifteen minutes to reach her apartment while he wanted to start kissing her neck in the street. But it was public and they could do public sex in the future. He sensed that she may be open to it in one of their conversations. All the way she talked about her thesis and the job but she stopped and waited for a time before saying the most shocking thing when they reached her apartment. 

"Jaime." she said looking at the floor. Not a good sign. 

"What about him?" Oberyn asked and touched her shoulder. 

"He heard me today- I guess." she corrected herself and unlocked the door. She put her bag down and waited for Oberyn to come in. He was waiting for her to speak. Her posture became immediately weak and she did not make eye contact. 

"Brienne please just tell me." he said and closed the door before her reaching for it as she does all the time. She turned her back and went inside. He followed her and watched her. She threw herself on the sofa and took of her trousers before doing that. _Okay._ Oberyn sat on the coffee table and tried to concentrate on the topic. Not the obvious one but the one she threw onto his lap and left.

"He heard you about what?" he asked and saw that she was very uncomfortable. He took a breath and tried the other way.

"Do you want to talk or-"

"I dont' know." she said taking her head in her hands. 

"I don't even know why I said it to you. Maybe I just wanted to let it out." she sounded tired. She brushed her face with her hands and then let out a breath. Then she looked at Oberyn for the first time since they've entered the apartment. 

"I'm sorry Oberyn. Let's just go to my room okay?" she asked standing up. Oberyn held her hand and sat next to her so she can also sit again. 

"Brienne. I'm not just your sexual partner but also a friend right?" he asked even being afraid of the answer. She turned to him and saw how soft her face became. 

"Of course you are. You are more than that." she said and hugged him. _More than that?_ Oberyn felt his heart race faster than any time they were so close together. When she released him he searched her face. She got confused and shook her head.

"Is something on my face?" She touched her face and rubbed any left chocolate cake residue. 

"If you haven't told me all this time I can kill you Ob-"

"Shut up." he said and took her by the waist and her neck and kissed her. It was hunger and passion and something very different than before she tasted. She was surprised and confused but played along. He laid her body on the couch and touched her chin with the back of his fingers. He brushed as he watched her go young again. She was shy and amused at his touch. He went down again to kiss her. His breath tickled her skin and she slowly surrendered to the feeling. His lips found the first bump on her face and left a rosy peck on top of it. Her nose tickled and she laughed.

"Oberyn-"

"What?" he asked also amused by her reaction. When he gave enough space for them to see each other she was still visibly shy not like the woman who told him she can make him sure how satisfied she's with him. 

"It's..." she spoke but hesitated.

"Yes, it's?" he asked while caressing the top of her head. She looked into his eyes. 

"It's different." she said and felt like she said something very bad. It was bad if only one of them thought it was bad or good. But he hoped that she liked this kind of affection coming from him cause he fought the urge to not go this tender. It was as if it was good enough only by looking at her. But who he was kidding? He always wanted more. If not sex, he'd want the love or something else. Now he wanted to have both. 

He kept his hand in her hairs and the other on her waist. Brienne did not know where to put hers so she kept them on her chest, under her chin. 

"Is it a good or bad different?" Oberyn asked in hesitance. Brienne took a moment to think and his heart dropped. 

"I guess-" she stopped and looked down. She moved her hand to his chest where his heart is. 

"I thought about things going further." she said and felt him grow onto her. He lifted himself but she pulled him from his shirt and he stopped. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Brienne waited for him to pull back and he expected the same for her but none of that happened when he felt he couldn't keep himself in his pants. He should've done the same as Brienne. He should've start kissing and fucking at the entrance. But he did not want it to be like that for this time. Why? That damn Lannister got into his head to stop him from what should be happening right now. He felt his rage taking over his body and the need of getting out of his pants disappearing. Brienne realised this and felt a little bitter but he did not let her get carried away.

"How further you want them to go?" he asked starting to touch her under her t shirt. He caressed the skin and brushed her hairs. Brienne felt her breath caught inside her lungs and felt like coughing. 

"Let it go." Oberyn murmured like a lullaby. She did and left herself naked from his question. 

"As far as we can go." she said like she was in hurry. Oberyn smiled and tilted his head.

"Oh, gods help me! Brienne," he started but Brienne laughed at his reaction.

"I don't mean to have babies or getting married but- I mean-" she stopped when Oberyn put his finger on her lips.

"I know that you have dreams and things to achieve before a marriage or a child. So, we can say that I can be as helpful and supporting in any way to you while you're achieving those Brienne. Of course these things when it includes sexual partnership, happens in romantic relationships." he talked very slowly and sounded very appropriate until it changed its way.

"But, even I don't want to admit, I can fucking consider being in a relationship with you. In fact I can feel like it can only be enough or I'll come here everyday and talk to you every hour cause you made me aching for you." he made his point growing harder again and she couldn't believe the things he said and the way his body reacted just by that talk. Can it be true that he really is aching and she was the cause of it?

"Oh to Seven, Oberyn you're telling me that-" He got closer.

"I'm all yours." he said and kissed her. 


End file.
